A Dragonborn's Journey
by daedricspartan
Summary: This story takes place 25 years after the death of Alduin. The dragonborn's son, a great mercenary is hired by Gandalf the Grey to acompany him on the adventure to find Smaugs treasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series or the Lord of the Rings series; they belong to their rightful owners. This story takes place 25 years after the events of the Dragonborn killing Alduin. The Dragonborn in this story is a male Nord (as seen on the commercials) and settles down with another imperial named Gwen, and they had a boy. The boy was named after her father, Aron Matsen. Aron was a mercenary and had the power of the voice from his father, until he got a contract from a strange man. I am not making profit from this story, it is made for entertainment. **

**Chapter one, The Contract**

**4****th**** Era 226  
16****th**** of Frostfall **

It was midday when Aron awoke from his slumber. His blue eyes scanned the room as he got up and put his hands through his thick brown hair. His armor was in a chest at the end of his bed. He opened the chest and put on leather lamellar, with chainmail under it, and put on his trousers, then his boots. He picked up a scabbard with a steel sword in it, and attached it to his belt. He then finally put on a brown cloak.

He exited his house and walked to the Sleeping Giant Inn. Once he entered he heard a voice say,

"That's him." Aron looked at the direction of the voice and saw the barkeep pointing at him, and a man walking towards him. Aron grasped the handle of his sword and was ready for a fight. The man was close to him and said,

"Are you Aron Matsen?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I have a letter for you." Aron took the letter from his hand and broke the seal, then read the note.

_Dear Aron Matsen _

_I heard you are the best mercenary in Tamriel. The mission I will give you is far from home, so you better pack light. Meet me at RavenRock, in Solsthiem. Your reward will be bountiful. _

_From, Gandalf the Grey _

Aron folded the letter and put in his satchel. He thanked the courier and paid him 10 Septims. Aron exited the Inn, and locked his house door. He then walked to the Whiterun stables and bought a horse. He rode the horse to Valtheim Towers, until he was stopped by a band of bandits, one Redguard, Orc, and two Nords.

The first bandit said,

"Get off your horse and give us everything you own, and we might let you live." Aron got off his horse, but did not surrender; he unsheathed his sword and was ready for combat. The bandits laughed and a Redguard attacked, wielding a wood chopping axe. Aron side-stepped and then slashed the combatant in stomach.

He dropped to his knees and Aron swung his sword at his head. The body fell as the head went flying, leaving a trail of blood behind. Then one of the bandits said,

"Kill that son of a whore!" All three remaining bandits slash and Aron rolled under the Orc's legs, and turned around and stabbed him through the back, piercing his heart in the process. The last two (both Nord's, one male, one female) stepped back, and the female took out her bow. She nocked an arrow and pulled hard and released, the arrow hit the tree behind him.

Aron rolled to the dead Orc and picked up his shield. The male bandit charged him, but Aron hit low, cutting off his legs from the knee down. The Nord was screaming until Aron stabbed him through the heart, blood squirted out of the wound and some got on his hand.

The female bandit dropped her bow and fled. Aron had no remorse for bandits, male or female. He took the arrow that was stuck in the tree, and picked up the bow she dropped, and he nocked the arrow and pulled hard. He had her in range and released the arrow. It flew through the air and pierced her in the neck. Blood fell from the wound and she grasped her neck and coughed up blood, then fell.

Aron looted the bodies, collecting 56 Septims, 13 iron arrows and a hunting bow. He mounted his horse that had ran a mile forward from the fighting, once he was on again he continued. Aron was heading north now. He was getting very cold and he was close to his horse, luckily he found a cave.

Aron entered the large cave mouth with the horse. It seemed safe so he tied his horse to a wooden post, which was sticking out of the ground. He then fell asleep by his horse. Around 4:45 AM, Aron heard a noise that startled him; he unsheathed his sword and uses his torch to guide his path.

A small tunnel was in the far end of the cave, he didn't see it when he came in. He then ventures into the dark crevice. He heard clicking noises and strange chirping. The noise was getting louder, so when he turned the corner he left his torch 20 feet away. When he looked past the corner, he saw Falmer.

Aron quietly stepped back, but tripped over a rock. His sword hit the wall next to him and made a loud noise. He quickly got his sword and torch and ran to the entrance of the cave; once he did he encountered more Falmer, eating his horse.

He was surrounded and he was alone. The Falmer crept closer to him. He was ready to die and he charged a group of three Falmer. He bashed one with the shield he got from the bandit, and he then swung his sword. Two Falmer stood side by side, and their heads went flying with a blood trail following.

He then threw a dagger; he had hidden under his cloak, at the Falmer standing by the cave mouth. The dagger stuck into the forehead of the Falmer, as he dropped to the ground, Aron made his escape. Five Falmer still followed as he left the cave. He turned around and shouted, "Yol Toor Shul!" the Falmer caught on fire and franticly tried to put it out, but the succumbed to their burns and died.

He then went to a nearby farm and stayed the night. He put down his armor near his bed, and lay on the bed with exhaustion and closed his eyes. He rose from his temporary bed, and put on his armor. He left 50 Septims on the table, and a thank you letter.

He walked out of the barn and walked far. Half-way to Kynesgrove, a troll charged him, but Aron was quick and rolled behind it. He drew his sword and stabbed it in the back. Blood fell from the wound and on Aron's armor. The troll turned around, with the sword still in his back, and hit Aron.

He fell back 5 feet, and reached for his bow and arrows. The troll tried to get the sword out of its back, but he could not reach it. Aron took the advantage and shot off three arrows at the beast. Each arrow piercing his chest, blood squirted out, as the troll felt tired and fell to his knees.

Aron pulled out his sword as the beast screamed with anger and pain; he then drove the sword into the base of his skull. It broke through the other side as blood, brain, and skull particles went flying. Aron cut off the head of the troll, and skinned it. He used the skull as a decorative shoulder piece.

He then arrived at Kynesgrove, telling the people at the Braidwood inn about his journey. After the story telling, he rented a room and fell asleep on the bed. The next morning he set out for Windhelm. He walked to the old city and went to their docks.

He asked the captain to take him to Solsthiem. The captain agreed and charged him 250 Septims. A day has passed since they sailed for Solsthiem, until a ship with a black sail started to approach theirs. The ship was now at the same rate as Aron's ship.

The captain yelled,

"Pirates! Get to your battle positions!" Aron went on the deck and saw 10 Dunmer swords raised jeering and throwing grapples. They boarded the ship. Aron stabbed the first invader in the stomach, and yanked upward. The Dunmer spit blood in his face, as his intestines fell and he dropped into the water.

Two pirates behind him slashed at Aron. His lamellar armor held up to their weapons. He quickly decapitated the two as they were about to swing their swords. The heads fell into the ocean and the bodies followed. One of the pirates said,

"Kill that bastard!" Aron cut the grapples off his ship and watched as the bandits retreated. He sheathed his sword and took a seat. The captain sat next to him and said,

"I haven't been in a battle like that for years, thank." He then gave him his bag of coins back. Aron then said,

"Keep it; I have enough as it is." The captain shrugged and put the bag back in his pocket. He then went back to the captain's quarters. Aron went back to his room and set his armor down on a table near his bed. He woke up the next morning to the sound of ringing bells.

He put his armor back on and walked to the deck. When he did he saw the great city Ravenrock and guards in bone armor. When he stepped on the land a man approached him saying,

"Who are you? My name is Adril Arano, and what do you want?"

"I received a letter from a man named Gandalf the Grey, he told me to meet him here."

"So you're the one the wizard has been talking about, he is in the temple."

"Thank you Adril."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Adril barked at him. Aron walked to the temple, opening the door cautiously. He saw a man dressed in grey robes and wearing a large hat. He walked up to him and said,

"Are you Gandalf the Grey?"

"Yes I am, you must be Aron Matsen. It's good to finally meet you!"

"What quest do I have to do?"

"Ah, strait to the point, my companions and I are going on an adventure to get back our lost gold from the great dragon, Smaug."

"There haven't been dragons since my father was alive."

"Yes but this dragon lived for hundreds of years now, he is quite powerful, and we need your help."

"Where is your company?"

"On my ship at the docks, we better hurry; this is going to be a long adventure."

"Alright then." Aron said with enthusiasm. He followed the powerful old wizard to his ship. Once on, Aron met the men of Gandalf's company. Gandalf then said,

"This is Bilbo Baggins, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bonbur, and the leader of the group, Thorin Oakenshield."

Aron's mouth dropped with amazement, he had never seen a Dwarf before. He stopped gazing and then said,

"When do we sail?"

To be continued…

**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate any reviews or comments for the story, I love feedback. Oh I almost forgot, I didn't spell Aron wrong. Aron is the Norse variation of the more known, Christian name, Aaron. Matsen is Norse for Mathew. So Aron Matsen in modern day English is translated to Aaron Mathews. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scroll Series or the Hobbit, I am not making profit from this story, and it is just for fun. In this chapter, Aron wakes up from his bed and thought the Dwarfs were part of a crazy dream, the set sail for Middle Earth, but they make a stop at the mystical continent of Akavir. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and sorry for chapter one being so boring, hopefully this will be more exciting. **

**Chapter two, Akavir**

**4****th**** Era 226  
19****th**** of Frostfall**

Aron woke up with a massive headache and he reeked of ale and mead. He started to think about his childhood. It was a sad and hard one, always running away with his mother and father from Thalmor agents. After the Imperial's defeat, due to the Dragonborn supporting the Stormcloak rebellion, the Aldmeri Dominion destroyed the Empire, and scoured the Earth for the Dragonborn and anyone with him.

Aron stopped thinking about his painful early life. "Damn, what happened last night?" He grunted as he arose from his bed. The ship was nodding back and forth, which only made his hang over much worse. He walked on the deck, dizzy and nauseous, and threw up over the side.

He sat down thinking to himself, "Dwarfs, what a ridiculous dream." He started to laugh, until Gandalf interfered,

"What's so funny lad?" Aron almost fell off his chair and exclaimed,

"You're real? Oh damn, are the Dwarfs real too?"

"Of course they are, why wouldn't they be." He replied laughing.

"I'm sorry; I have the worst hang over. I don't remember much from last night."

"Ah yes the Dwarfs know how to drink."

"Where are we now?"

"The shores of Akavir." Gandalf whispered solemnly. Aron looked surprised and questioned,

"In one night, that seems too fast."

"This ship received a blessing from the Eagles."

"What Eagles?" Aron asked,

"Yes, where I come from, there are giant magical Eagles that roam the sky and protect the people; to meet one is a great honor."

"Okay but why are we stopping at Akavir? It is full of death and the vampire serpents of Tsaesci."

"The Akaviris left an artifact, a set of armor that can withstand dragon fire. You'll need it when you fight Smaug."

"Just me, I'll need help."

"You are son of the Dragonborn, are you not? All you will need is the armor were looking for."

"How will I know which it is?" Aron replied. Gandalf chuckled and said,

"It's the only one that's not burned to ashes."

"Okay but what about the vampire serpents of legend?" Gandalf sighed and barked,

"Why do you ask so many questions? We will worry about them when we see them."

"I don't want to be eaten alive like the ancient Akaviris, I enjoy living and don't want to end on a forbidden continent with a wizard, Dwarfs and a Halfling!" Gandalf only chuckled and said,

"Vampire serpents don't like fire." Aron nodded his head and stopped talking. Thorin walked out of his barracks and exclaimed,

"Are you ready to fight the beasts of Akavir, Aron?" Aron chuckled and said,

"Yes are you?"

"A Dwarf is always ready." Gandalf interrupted,

"Well I hope you are ready; the serpents have the torso of a man, and the bottom of a snake. They are fast and deadly and no one has seen them and lived to tell about. And let's forget the Tiger- Dragon Empire; I don't think they still exist." Aron and Thorin looked nervous and looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

Their ship finally halted on the beach. Gandalf, Aron and the Dwarfs piled out of the ship, while Bilbo was instructed to watch the ship. The rest followed Gandalf, he then said,

"Welcome gentlemen to Tsaesci, land of the Serpents. Watch your step and be quiet." Unfortunately Dwarfs breath as heavy as dragons and could be heard a mile away. Aron told Gandalf,

"The Dwarfs should watch the ship with Bilbo; their loud breathing will compromise us." Gandalf agreed and told them to wait with Bilbo. Aron followed Gandalf through the ruins of the once great nation. The two stumbled upon a temple with strange carvings on it. Gandalf briefly read the carvings and said,

"The armor is in here." Aron nodded and followed him through the great stone temple. Their it was, the armor was laid out on a stone alter with a shield and sword. They quietly rushed to the armor and Gandalf smiled and said,

"This is it, not only the armor but the sword and shield as well. Hurry grab it." He did what he said and the two escaped the temple. Before they could return to the ship they saw two serpents talking. One said,

"Look, fresh prints." The other one then replied,

"Hmm yes, we should investigate."

"Sounds good brother." Then the two started slithering towards them. Aron readied his sword and his new one. A sword in each hand he charged and decapitated the two beasts in surprise. Blood accumulated around the two. Aron didn't waste any time and rushed to the ship, as the wizard followed.

When on the ship they set down the armor in Aron's room and all of the crew got out, pushing the ship out in the water. Once they did they reentered their ship and sailed for Middle Earth. Their journey was not over yet, as they sailed across Kamal, they were barraged with arrows.

The demon inhabitances of Kamal were firing everything they had at them. Aron fired back but his attempts were in vain. The demons only laughed at the arrows that dropped off, because the bow he was using was not meant for long range. Then a ship came at them, fast as lighting the ship was full of demons and evil things, hell bent on killing the crew of their ship.

Gandalf yelled an incantation with his thunderous voice, and the eastern wind blew the demons ship upside down. They crew cheered and shouted with victory as they sailed away from the cursed land.

To be continued…

**I hope you guys and girls enjoyed this chapter, and I'd really appreciate reviews, comments or suggestions for the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Elders Scroll series, or the Hobbit, this story is made for fun not profit. In this chapter, the company of adventurers set sail for middle earth. The long journey there has its effects on the crew, as creatures from the deep blue attack their boat. **

**Chapter three, The Sea **

"How far are we from your land?" Aron questioned Gandalf.

"Five months, minimum." Aron then replied,

"You said it was a quick ship!" Gandalf laughed and said,

"It is! Usually it would take a year and a half to reach our land." Gandalf broke in laughs and sat down. Aron went to his room. Once he did he looked at his new armor. It was black with bronze design for the details. On the chest plate, a great battle is fought. The armor is still in perfect condition, so Aron studies the battle.

He sees a man wearing the armor and wielding the sword, leading an army of soldiers wearing the same armor, only not as perfect as his, against a force of evil creatures, including dragons, serpents, and what looks like demons. Aron takes off his leather armor and puts on the Akaviri armor, but he keeps the cloak.

He practices swinging with the sword in his room. An hour passed and it was now dark. He sheathed his sword and grabbed the armor he wasn't wearing and walked out of the room. He walked to the Dwarf barracks and said,

"Anyone want some armor and a sword? Thorin then replied,

"As leader of my company, I shall take the sword and armor." Aron gave it to him and as he walked out of the room he heard the Dwarves say,

"How come you get?" Thorin then replied,

"Because I'm the leader!" Another Dwarf then tackled him and they were wrestling on the hard wood floors. Aron laughed as he walked away and he saw Bilbo sitting down. Aron then asked,

"How are you doing?" Bilbo smirked and said,

"Just fine, you?"

"Good enough I suppose." Aron then took a seat next to Bilbo. Bilbo then asked,

"Why did you take the contract?" Aron looked surprised to hear such a thing. He then replied,

"I took it because I love adventure, and I love gold." Aron and Bilbo laughed at that last remark. Bilbo then said,

"Aren't you scared, I mean the most fearsome dragon in the entire world, we have to fight it." Aron then said,

"I'm not worried, I've been through worse, although this Smaug does different, and from what I hear he's the smartest dragon there is, which is exactly why I want his head."

"But is it worth dying for?" Bilbo asked, Aron then chuckled and said,

"Have you ever killed a beast, or monster, a man?" Bilbo gulped and said,

"No, and I don't plan on doing so." Aron massaged his own temples and said,

"Your group is not ready for what lies ahead, you all need a weapon, and even the Dwarves weren't armed till I gave them my old sword. What will we do when we meet Smaug?" Bilbo then stood up and started pacing back and forth, he was thinking about what to do. Aron walked to his room and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Aron went on the deck, wearing a belted tunic, shoes and his Akaviri sword. He looked out at sea and noticed something moving in the water. He looked over the rail to see better. He got the hunting bow, which he got from a bandit, and an arrow with a twine attached to the end of it.

He pulled back on the arrow a released. The arrow got the creature, although it wasn't a fish. He heard it roar and he then saw the beast do a jump out of the water and drop back in. From what he saw, the beast was at least 20 feet long and had tentacles and razor sharp teeth.

Aron drew his sword and waited for the beast to come back. Usually he would yell for assistance, but that day he was feeling cocky, and he wanted the beast's head. Minutes went by and Aron thought it had swam away, but before he could sheath his sword, a tentacle flew on the rail, grasping it tightly,

Aron then took a swing at it and with one slice the tentacle spewed out dark purplish blood all over Aron and the deck. The beast then started to attack the hull of the ship. Aron heard it bang on the side, trying to tip the ship. Aron then drank a potion off water breathing and dived into the water. The beast charged Aron and knocked him off balance. He was ready now and stabbed the creature in its left eye.

It was losing blood now, and fast. Aron swam under it and stabbed it through the stomach; he yanked and pulled on the sword, and as he took his sword out the blood and guts of the beast floated into the water. He then swam, up with creature on his back.

It was at least 1000 pounds but the water lightened the load. He swam to the surface of the water and called for ropes. The Dwarves set ropes down and he tied it to the monster. He climbed on the ship and grabbed a rope and said, "Pull!" The Dwarves and Aron did exactly that. In minutes the sea beast was laid out on the deck of the ship.

Aron unsheathed his sword and cut off its head as prize. He smiled and asked Gandalf,

"Can we eat it?" Gandalf examined the creature and proudly said, "Yes, it's edible." The crew cheered with joy and prepared the fire. The monster may have been 20 feet long, but Dwarves are never full. Aron was impressed with how much they ate. After that night, Aron used the left overs to fish. In a week, every barrel was filled with water and fish, just waiting to be eaten.

Thorin was walking on the deck in the middle of the night, he was jealous of Aron, Thorin then said to himself,

"Damn human, killing a sea monster and showing off, bah!"

"What are complaining about?" Aron asked. Thorin looked at him and said,

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough, I don't understand why you're angry."

"Because you are the hero of this ship, I am the leader of my company, not you!" Aron then said,

"I never said I was, but I should be, I have more battle experience." Thorin gritted his teeth and barked,

"You want to test your mettle, boy?" Aron unsheathed his sword and said,

"And my metal, you still have that sword I gave you? Good." Thorin unsheathed the sword and got into a defensive stance. Aron raised his sword above his head and swung at the Dwarf; he blocked quickly and tried a counter swing. Aron jumped back and tried to stab the Dwarf. Thorin ducked and gave a horizontal slash. Aron wasn't expecting that and his abdomen was hit.

The wound was about 3 inches long and a centimeter thick. Aron should have worn his armor; he had no idea what a good fighter Thorin was. Angry, Aron charges and fakes a slash then kicks the Dwarf in the face. Thorin stepped back and swung wildly, Aron took the time to give Thorin the same cut.

Both of the warriors were bleeding were still clashing swords. They swords tanged and clattered, which woke up the crew. Soon the group was surrounding the two bleeding fighters. Aron disarmed Thorin and said,

"I've won Thorin, accept it." Thorin raised his fists and replied,

"Fight like a man." Aron dropped his sword and raised his fists. The two were now punching each other viciously. Aron punched Thorins head, as Thorin barraged his stomach with his punches. Aron grew restless and picked up the Dwarf and threw him. Gandalf, now awake from his sleep said,

"Stop this! We have to kill a dragon together and it's only been two weeks, how do expect to kill Smaug when we are killing each other!" Aron looked at Gandalf then picked up his katana. Thorin got up and went to his barracks.

Three months have pasted now, Thorin and Aron are still fighting each other. One night Aron said to Thorin,

"I'm sorry about beating the living shit out of ya." Thorin smiled and said the same. Aron then sat down next to him and offered a bottle of ale. Thorin took it and began to drink. Aron asked,

"Tell me about your people." Thorin looked surprised and said,

"Why?"

"I want to know what I'm leading into battle." Thorin smiled and said,

"We Dwarfs are fearsome warriors, we used to live on lonely mountain, until the dragon Smaug invaded our kingdom and stole all of our gold." Aron then said,

"That's good to know." Aron gets up and walks to his room.

To be continued…

**Well that's all, sorry for updating so late, midterms suck. I'd really appreciate any reviews, comments, or suggestions. **


End file.
